


Good Boys Go to Heaven

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Everyone loves a bad boy and Sam is no exception, lucky for him he has the original one sitting right next to him. It's incest, it's hardcore, it's smut, what else could you possibly want?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Small reference to them having sex when they were underage. Only happens in one sentence no details are given and the precise age is undefined. Other than that...this is plotless smut. You have been warned. Also please excuse any mistakes in regards to the hell references as my knowledge of the divine comedy is well...somewhat limited.

* * *

They were going straight to hell for this. Down to the second circle, past limbo to be punished for eternity, where else could doing this possibly land them? Not anywhere pleasant, maybe a nice apartment with a view of the lake of sulfur. 

 

Dean had always been a bad boy and it added to his mysticism, it’s what got Sam off whenever he would touch himself and think of his brother balls deep inside him. Dean was the bad one. Even when they were younger he was always having sex in the art room after school and smoking in the bathrooms, while Sam was always the good old boy and always wondered just how much fun it would be to cross the threshold. 

 

As Dean stood behind him jerking himself to get hard Sam couldn’t help but remember when he and Dean got detention at school. He remembered the speech that Father O’Connor had given them about how good boys went to heaven. Father O’Connor however made no reservations about the fact Dean wasn’t the definition of a “good boy.” Old O’Connor’s observation strengthened by the fact as soon as he left the room Dean had Sam bent over the desk, screaming his name. 

 

Dean had parked the car on the side of the road, he couldn’t wait any longer and to tell the truth Sam wasn’t making it any easier to resist. Something Dean had said earlier about having hardcore sex had stuck with him and made him beg Dean for their own little hardcore session ever since they got back on the road. 

 

Making love was always a fun time, but tonight he wanted it rough, and hard. He pretended to resist as Dean slammed his face onto the hood of the Impala. Dean snaked his hands around the front of Sam’s jeans, grasping for the button and unzipping them pushing them down with one hand using his other to force down Sam’s neck onto the cold metal hood. 

 

“You want my cock Sammy? Wanna feel it fuck your insides till I fill you with my come?”

 

Sam nodded, wriggling his legs so his jeans and boxers fell around his ankles, spreading his legs and giving Dean more room to work with.

 

“Beg for it Sammy, I wanna hear you beg for my cock,” Dean yelled, sliding Sam’s t-shirt off over his head, waiting to hear the words from Sam’s mouth, tightening his grip on Sam’s neck, soft enough as to not choke him but hard enough so that he knew Dean meant business. 

 

“P-please, Dean. Want your cock so bad. Dean, _please_ ,” Sam begged.

 

Dean got to his knees, spreading Sam’s cheeks apart. He knew how Sam liked it, he could feel Sam about to come already and he hadn’t even touched him yet. It was always like this, perhaps the fact that they were brothers, bound by blood forever that made them better in tune with the others’ body.

 

His tongue brushed by Sam’s entrance, shocking him into clenching as it ran over the tight bundle of muscles, slicking Sam’s hole readying him for what was to come. He got up slowly; dipping one finger inside Sam, teasing at his hole and making him squirm on the hood of the Impala.

 

One finger wasn’t enough. He put his hand in front of Sam’s face, making him slick his index and middle fingers before sliding them inside him slowly, managing to scissor them as Sam was grinding his cock along the smooth cold finish of the Impala’s hood. 

 

He spat in his palm, slicking his length before positioning at the base of Sam’s ass. With one hard thrust he was balls deep inside, the lack of lubrication and the speed of transition causing Sam to buck his hips up in surprise.

 

The feeling was raw as Dean’s cock explored every inch inside of him. Sam could only bring himself to say “fuckDeanharder, _harder_.” His erotic mantra causing Dean to ram himself into Sam’s ass as hard as he possibly could.

 

Dean’s hand grasped Sam’s, threading their fingers together and pressing Sam’s knuckles into the hard steel of the Impala, fucking him for all he was worth.

 

Sam could hear the constant slap of Dean’s balls against his ass, it drove him crazy as his cock grinded against the hood of the car. Dean’s grip tightened on Sam’s hips, pulling out and slamming right back in, grinding his hips forward and fucking Sam’s prostate. Hitting that spot inside of his brother over and over again, making him yell out onto the deserted road. There were nothing but trees surrounding them, but Dean knew the sounds Sam made whenever he would thrust against his prostate could be heard for miles.

 

“You like my cock fucking you hard Sammy?” Dean teased at Sam who now was practically sprawled naked out on the hood of the Impala, his jeans tossed aside as Dean who had his t-shirt rolled up around his neck and jeans around his ankles fucked him as hard as he could.

 

This was what it was like. To be bad. You couldn’t get much worse than having your older brother fuck you on the hood of his car on the side of a road. 

 

“I’m gonna come soon Sammy,” Dean mumbled, grinding his hips against Sam’s ass, pushing himself in deeper and deeper.

 

Dean pulled out as Sam got on his knees in front of him, reaching for Dean’s cock and running his tongue over the head, slowly jerking it.

 

“On my face, Dean. I want it,” Sam begged.

 

“Almost there Sammy, just a little bit long—”

 

Dean was interrupted by Sam’s tongue running over the slit of his cock, causing his hips to buck forward, spilling long thick strands of come across Sam’s face. 

 

Sam licked his lips, Dean’s familiar taste still lingering on them. 

 

Sam got back up onto the hood of the Impala, laying on his back and stroking himself. Dean bent over, taking Sam’s pulsing member and sucking on it, causing him to blow load after thick load own Dean’s throat, who willing swallowed it down.

 

Sam got up and found his jeans, pulling them back up around his waist. He stared at Dean, his own personal bad boy, loving the satisfied look he had on his face. 

 

It dawned on him as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder while they drove. Good boys may go to heaven, but bad boys, well, bad boys go wherever they want to.


End file.
